


Into the Wild

by lvlss



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlss/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: "can’t you see it over there?can you name that constellation?funny how it looks like the way I love you."





	Into the Wild

"Uh, I don't think that's right, baby."  
"How do you mean?"

Noah gently placed the rest of our equipment down and sat next to me as I fumbled with the flexible poles. He scratched at his chin, contemplating, as he glanced over the pile of instruments in front of us. He started putting the tent together piece by piece with no instruction whatsoever. Bewildered, I watched him firmly ground the tent in the dirt with his bare hands.

"God, I'm so happy I came here with you." I happily stated. He laughed loudly as he seamlessly pulled the yellow fabric over the framework.

"You'd literally be here all night without me." He teased. "Can you hand me the top of the tent, please?"

I handed him the dome shaped piece to the roof and helped by clicking the buttons that I could reach to secure it. We both backed away and marveled at the work for a moment. The canary yellow created a striking contrast against the greenery of the camp ground and the crystal clear blue river surrounding the area.

"I think we're good. Let's, uh, uh,-" Noah paused as he gave the roofing a close once-over. "Let's move in!" He beamed. I unzipped the tent and marveled at how spacious the interior was. I set my backpack down to carry all of our bedding inside. Noah handed me the two extra pillows we brought during the detour to the campsite. I exhaled and laid down for a moment, closing my eyes and listening to the tranquil sound of the river rushing paired with the forest awakening around us as twilight came, creating a beautiful mix of hues.

"You alright, baby girl?" I heard Noah ask, zipping the tent shut behind him.  


"Mhm. The sound of the river is relaxing." I opened my eyes and looked at his beautiful face furrowed in frustration as he struggled with the seal of his trail mix. I laughed as some cashews, cranberries and banana chips fell onto his lap. "You know, I'm _really_ going to miss this." I lamented, leaning in, playing with Noah's scruffy beard he would unfortunately have to shave for another role.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked slightly. "You're gonna miss my beard?" He asked with a mouthful of trail mix.

"Yes." I replied, holding out my hand. "I like the way you feel. It adds to your whole Herculean look you have going on right now, too."

"Herculean?! Oh shit," He swallowed. "I've never been called that before. I love that." He picked some of the cranberries and cashews off his flannel and put them into my hand and gently rattled the bag onto my palm, strategically withholding the banana chips.

"I'm surprised." I said, picking up cashews. "I'm going to miss you in general. Even when you're stingy with the banana chips." I joked, eating more of the fruit mix.

He solemnly smiled and held my empty hand, kissing my knuckles. "I'll miss you too. Let's not think about it though. Instead, let's enjoy this weekend living off the land and give each other our undivided attention." He paused to kiss my lips. "No phones, no distractions. Just us."

"I love that." I said, giving him another kiss before eating more dried cranberries. "Do you think there's anybody else out here with us?" I questioned, trying to listen carefully to our surroundings.

"I don't think so," He picked out a few large banana chips and kindly handed them to me. "I didn't see anyone else around when we got here." Noah stated. "Why? You scared or somethin'?" He teased, fiddling with the buttons of my jacket.

I _did_ feel a small twinge of concern when Noah suggested we leave our phones at home but I appreciated the sentiment far too much to object. "No, no, not yet at least." Noah carefully sealed the trail mix bag and placed it inside his backpack before cuddling me.

"Aww, you're safe with me, my love." He promised with a sweet kiss to my forehead. I always felt safe and warm with him, regardless of the location.

"What is this right here?" He cautiously reached above our heads and pulled the velcro siding off the patch, revealing thin mesh netting and the blue hour sky.

"We can stargaze in here!" I marveled, searching the sky for constellations. "I love this, Noah."  
"I love you." He murmured, followed by a tender kiss.  
"I love you." I echoed. I snuggled into his larger frame, soaking up his body heat as the temperature began to steadily drop. "What books did you bring?" I inquired, knowing he brought a book or two everywhere he went.

"I brought some poems, short stories. I know you love Stephen King, so I thought I would read some to you. I got the real spooky shit for the campfire."

 _I have the most beautiful man in the world.._ I thought as he kissed the top of my head and tenderly began to undress me; removing my shoes, layer after layer until I had nothing but my underwear. He stripped himself of his clothes and covered us with the extra blankets laying around. I rearranged the pillows and laid on my back, close to Noah, holding his hand in mine under the blankets as we looked up at the dark royal blue sky and the stars telling tales as old as time.


End file.
